


Charlie Brown and the Season of Success

by AceDelta12



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Baseball, Charlie Brown Gets a Hug, Peanuts Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: "We need to get our act together." Charlie Brown said to his baseball team. "We've been trying to win a game for ten years, but nothing has happened. I've tried my best to keep the team together, but I can't do that without your support. Outside of the holiday gatherings, this is the only way we see each other anymore. I want the moments we have together to be special.""Charlie Brown is right." Linus said, standing up. "This baseball team is the last surviving piece of our childhood. If we're going to make this work, we all have to contribute."In which Charlie Brown and Linus manage to organize their baseball team and actually have a successful season.
Kudos: 1





	Charlie Brown and the Season of Success

As Charlie Brown looked out his window and watched the sun rise, he knew that the next day, another baseball season was to begin.

"We're going to do it this time." he firmly said to himself. "For ten years, I've managed to keep this team together. We're going to win."

He got dressed, had breakfast, and went over to his friend Linus's house.

"Oh, hello Charlie Brown." Linus said.

"Hey, Linus." Charlie Brown said. "I was thinking we should practice a little bit, just you and me. I feel like you're our best player on the team, other than Snoopy."

"I'm cool with that, Charlie Brown." Linus said. "Let me get my glove and hat."

He got his equipment, and he and Charlie Brown headed out to the baseball field. Along the way, Schroeder and Shermy also joined them. They practiced batting and fielding for several hours.

After some time, Lucy, Frieda, and Patty arrived at the ballpark.

"Charlie Brown, the season doesn't start until tomorrow!" Lucy remarked, irritated.

"Last season, we didn't have any practice the day before the first game, and that first game one of our worst losses. It was one of four times in our team's history that the other team got more than a thousand runs." Charlie Brown said. "I'm not letting us get humiliated that hard again."

"We get humiliated **every single game**!" Lucy whined. "Seriously, you need to move on from this! Disband the team! Get a job! Maybe find a girl and settle down! But stop embarrassing all of us like this!"

Charlie Brown shook his head firmly. "No. This is my passion, and I'm going to stick with it."

Lucy huffed, exasperated. "You know what? Forget it. I'm done."

"One more season." Charlie Brown offered. "You play center field for us for one more season, and if we do just as bad as usual, none of us will complain if you leave."

Lucy caved in. "Fine. **One** more season."

She jabbed a finger into his collarbone. "But you **better** make it a good season."

Charlie Brown smiled confidently. "I plan to."

One by one, the rest of the team trickled into the ballpark, and they practiced the whole day, getting hot dogs from a park vendor for lunch (which Charlie Brown paid for), and then they all headed home for dinner.

Charlie Brown sighed as he climbed into bed that night. "One way or another, tomorrow is going to be unforgettable..."


End file.
